corpse_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Umi Akimoto
'''Umi Akimoto '''is the main protagonist of Corpse Night - Sachiko's Eternal Party, as well as being a main character in the Corpse Night series. She is a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a student of Ichigo High School. Appearance Umi has light green eyes, and deep black hair styled in low pigtails that go up to her back. She wears the Ichigo High School school uniform. She also needs glasses but often doesn't wear them to hide her insecurities, which was proven to be a mistake during her time in Heavenly Host. She is of above average height and below average weight. Personality Usually, Umi is quiet and enjoys reading books rather than socializing. She has always preferred the indoors and overall quieter things. She is reserved, but has quite a few friends. She is noted for having a high IQ and being serious in her studies, excelling mostly in things related to science and reading. Main Story Corpse Night 1 Corpse Night 2: For Megumi CorpseNight: Phlegmatic Tragedies Corpse Night 4: Unfortunate Cemetery Corpse Night 5: The Red Dress Corpse Night - Sachiko's Eternal Party An Unsolved Mystery - Corpse Night 8 Corpse Night: Infinity 09 Corpse Night - Leaving So Soon? Prologues The Childhood Story ~How Corpse Night Started~ The School Festival Side Stories Ichigo's Wrath, Sachiko's Origins Corpse Night: SIDE STORY ~Returned Corpse Night: The Infinite Cycle Corpse Night: An Alternate Story Relationships Megumi Hashimoto Umi and Megumi's friendship has dated back to their days in kindergarten. They are shown to have a very strong friendship dynamic, usually ending up together in closed spaces and being there for each other at all times. Their friendship became almost especially important during the Heavenly Host time period. They both appeared to help each other stay mentally sane, and in the prologue chapters, they were around each other the most. Kaname Yamito Kaname is another close friend of Umi's since kindergarten. They also are very close, and seem to have met slightly before Megumi, making Kaname Umi's earliest Ichigo High School friend, and mutually. They also helped each other through the bloody walls of Heavenly Host, and they both trust each other very much, with anything, which taps into their closeness. Rujiharo Korri Rujiharo and Umi also seemed to be very close. They appear to talk a lot, so much to the point where people assume they are a couple. However, despite the events of Heavenly Host bringing the characters closer together, this appeared to backfire with Rujiharo and Umi, especially after he killed Yumi Hanamoto. Kyoko Shiwa Umi and Kyoko appeared to be a more recent friendship, but a good one nevertheless. They were also close during the prologues and early chapters, and Umi appeared to be heartbroken during Kyoko's death. Ayano Nakahara Ayano and Umi appeared to have met in elementary school. They appear to have a sisterly relationship, with Umi looking out for Ayano and Ayano giving Umi advice. The events of Heavenly Host also brought them closer, as they stuck together more often. Shuuya Ayano Due to their contrasting personalities, one may assume that Umi and Shuuya are not close at all, but this is the opposite case. They appear to have a healthy friendship, also brought closer by the events of Heavenly Host. Miho Kasa This might be another case of different personalities, with Miho's girliness and Umi's seriousness. However, they are friendly and have an amazing friendship dynamic. Gasai Umi is one of Gasai's favorite classmates, and the feeling is mutual. They each look up to each other, as Umi loves Gasai's quiet, getaway nature, and Gasai looks up to Umi for her mature and collected self. Yuma Hanamoto Yuma doesn't seem to be too close to Umi, since she is relatively new and hangs around different people. However, they are friendly acquaintances, more so than Umi is with Yumi. Yumi Hanamoto Despite knowing each other longer, it is easy to see that Umi prefers Yuma over Yumi. They never appeared to be too close because of the suspicions Umi had from Yumi. Ahimoto Kawa Umi and Ahimoto were never too close, believing to have a few small conversations despite knowing each other for a long time. They are quite similar, and could've been friends if it weren't for Ahimoto hanging out with Yumi. Gallery Trivia * Umi was possessed many times throughout the series, which might come to show that she is one of, if not the most, vulnerable and sensitive members of Ichigo High School's group. * She is very distantly related to Sachiko and Hinata Shinozaki maternally, but it is unknown who links Kotori to them. * Umi is one of the tallest female characters in Corpse Night. * She is a part of the Ichigo High School student council. Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ichigo High School Students Category:Corpse Night Characters Category:Ichigo High School Main Characters